lucifer_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chazarrae Morningstar
Introduction Chazarrae Lutarius Morningstar, (Better Known as Chazarrae Bane) is one of the main antagonists of Lucifer's Encyclopedia. He is is very powerful Warlock/Beast Hybrid. He is the first born son of Lucifer Morningstar and his unnamed wife and the eldest to Magnus and Elisabeth. Because he is the first born, he is the first one to have children. He is the father to twins Lillian and Charlotte. Chaz was born in the Kingdom of Norway. He may look like he is in his twenty's, but he is actually 900 years. Because of him being Lucifer's right hand, he is much stronger than the average hybrid. History Chazarrae is Lucifer's Right Hand. His father tells him to kill and he will kill. He is the protector of his twin daughters and will do anything to please them. He is married to his only sister Elisabeth. Chazarrae was born in September A.D. in the Kingdom of Norway along with his Sister Elisabeth Morningstar to Lucifer and his unnamed Wife. He and his sister were abandoned by their mother for being what they are. They were taken by their father to protect them from future harm. In March, Chazarrae's mother was killed and he Elisabeth and their father were on their own. Chazarrae Imprinted on Elisabeth, who became the mother of his children Lillian and Charlie. Personality Chazarrae is very handsome and sarcastic at the same time. He is very charming plus manipulative. He is very protective of his daughters Lily and Charlie. Lillian Chazarrae loves his youngest daughter dearly. He loves her a little more than his oldest. He gives her most of his attention and will kill for her. He will do anything it takes to make things right. Charlotte Chazarrae loves his oldest daughter more than anything he could possibly have.He will do anything to please her and make her happy. Chazarrae hates to see her sad and will rush to save her from her enemies. Magnus Elisabeth Lucifer The Ancestral Witches Appearances Chazarrae has brown hair and brown eyes that are the same to his daughter. Chazarrae is portrayed by Chris Wood Skills and Abilities |-|Hybrid Powers= * Supernatural Strength: Chazarrae is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. And he easily blocked Elisabeth's punch without trying. ''' * '''Supernatural Durability: Chazarrae is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt. * Supernatural Metabolism: Chazarrae is capable of drinking immense amounts of alcohol without becoming completely drunk. ''' ** '''Supernatural Reflexes: Chazarrae possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him by his enemies and was able to block Lucifer's punch * Telekinesis: Chazarrae is sometimes shown levitating and curling his daughter's hair with hand or finger gestures. * Omnilingualism: Chazarrae has the ability to speak all human languages. *'Dream Manipulation: Chazarrae has the ability to control others dreams. Chazarrae is sometimes shown giving his children happy memories.' *'Illusions: Chazarrae his able to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't real' *'Emotional Control: Chazarrae has the ability that is like a "Humanity Switch" which allows him to either turn off his humanity. Once done, he becomes ruthless, callous and his true self.' |-|Warlock Powers= *'Magic- 'As a warlock, and due to his supernatural blood, Chazarrae has access to magical powers that most of the time manifest themselves as blue flames or sparks. *'Immortality- As a warlock, Chazarrae has been granted Immortality, so he does not physically age.' *'Chthonian- A language that warlocks can understand and angels cannot. Warlocks may use this language when casting spells.' *'Rituals- Chazarrae is capable of performing Blessing Rituals and Protection Rituals' |-|Abilities= *'Combatant: Despite usually defeating his enemies through manipulation and deceit, Chazarrae is a good hand-to-hand combatant, as shown when fighting against his sister Elisabeth and even gained the upper hand against him. Later, in a fight against a gang, Lucifer easily dispatched many of them. Chazarrae's style is reflected in his personality; manipulating his opponents moves and weapons against them and their allies.' *'Escapism: Chazarrae is able to get out of handcuffs, escape locked cars, and get into places. He was able to get into a house right after Elisabeth left him locked inside of her car, almost as if by teleportation. Another time, he escaped a pair of handcuffs that Elisabeth put on him. It is unclear if this ability is a mystical power or ordinary skill.' *'Master Of Manipulation/Deception: One of Chazarrae's most well-known traits is using his knowledge of people to make them do things in his best interests. Chazarrae used his coin to convince Lucifer not to kill him. Using his reputation of not lying, Chazarrae tricks people by not saying what he will do. This makes Chazarrae extremely unpredictable, even to Lillian and Charlotte, his daughters who knows him very well.' Possessions * Morningstar Family Ring: A silver ring worn by the members of the Morningstar Family. In the middle is the letter M surrounded by flames. Trivia * The Name Chazarrae means admirable. * Chazarrae is the first Warlock/Beast Hybrid * Chazarrae is the first Beast * Chazarrae shares most of his DNA with Lillian Gallery See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Hybrids Category:Beasts Category:Males